Sakura Haruno and Tsunayoshi Sawada
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Tsuna is having a very happy day. Today is the day his wife gave birth to his first son. Story's better than summary. I'm not really good with summary's so please forgive me. Thank you people.


This is the epitome of happiness. Him having a child is a really great feeling he couldn't explain. He, the 10th Vongola boss, is the happiest man in the world. Today. Because today was the day his child, or more appropriately son, was born. He is with his wife in a hospital room, holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

While his wife was asleep, he has thought about the time when the operation was still ongoing and his wife was just taken into the emergency room. And he flinched at the memory.

* * *

He remembered being hysterical about what his wife was about to feel and go through to give birth to their baby until he heard a loud, piercing scream come from the emergency room. He knew that the operation has started and he wasn't there to comfort his wife at such a time. So he started to whimper with worry. His right-hand man was trying to ease his worries but failed to do so as Tsuna, his boss, couldn't hear him over the loud, piercing screams that he is sure the only thing his boss has put his attention to.

After two hours or maybe more, Tsuna heard the very first cry of his baby son from inside the emergency room making his eyes teary. And the same goes to his other friends guardians. Except for Hibari of course (If one person is wondering why he is here, he is actually forced to come here by Reborn to help comfort his student, Tsuna, but didn't do so when he arrived)

The head doctor came out of the emergency room and nodded to Tsuna in greeting. She congratulated him and told him that the operation was a success and that his baby was very healthy. Then she went to her office to rest for a while with her assistant, Shizune, in tow. After a while they heard a baby whimpering from inside, coming closer to the door making said sound more clearer with each step. And then the door to the emergency room opened to reveal Ino and Hinata, two of Sakura's best friends. Ino was holding a blue bundle of cloth carefully and gently.

They both congratulated him. And thinking that it was alright to see the little bundle, Tsuna tried to look but Ino turned around not allowing him to see the baby in the blue bundle of cloth. And this made Gokudera start to rant about her not respecting his beloved boss and that his boss just wanted to see his child. And because of this, the little baby in the bundle started to cry surorising Ino and the others.

Now Gokudera became silent as Ino and Hinata cooed for the baby to sleep again. Once that was done, Ino and Hinata glared angrily at Gokudera. Well, Hinata at least tried to look angry while glaring. But it didn't work as she was too shy to do so like Ino.

"Neh, Hinata? Please hold the baby for me for a minute? I just need to kick him on the shin for this bundle of joy." Ino asked and Hinata reluctantly nodded, thinking that this was a bad idea but then resolved to this is just for the baby. Revenge was seen on their faces as Ino walked toward Gokudera with an aura that has put an irritated Sakura's aura to shame.

And while Gokudera was on the ground in a crouched position while holding his lower part, Ino and Hinata happily cooed at the baby like nothing happened. They made their giggling way to the nursery room.

* * *

He smiled albeit nervously at the memory. Then he felt the hand of his wife stir so he looked at her and saw her smile tiredly at him. And he returned it.

"Where's the baby Tsuna-kun? How is he?" Sakura asked. Then Tsuna answered, "He's fine. He's in the nursery but I didn't get to look at him since Ino didn't allow me to." Then Tsuna heard his wife laugh softly so he looked at her questioningly.

"Ino and Hinata became selfish of my own son? Oh dear. It seems that we need to protect him from robbers now, neh? Tsuna-kun?" Sakura said jokigly while she chuckled and Tsuna joined after her. Then they heard someone knock on their room's door. Tsuna walked toward it and opened it to reveal the head doctor who is actually his mother-in-law with a very hyper Ino and a smiling Hinata behind her.

She greeted them and walked toward Sakura with a very happy and proud smile. Ino and Hinata walked after her while Hinata held a blue bundle of cloth in her arms. Hinata stopped beside Sakura and gave her the bundle.

Once Sakura saw the baby in it, she beamed, literally. Her hair gave a light pinkish glow and her skin gave out a white, shining glow. Her eyes stayed the same She was a very special woman because of this. She has the ability to glow when she very, very she looked at Tsuna as her glowing figure dimmed and she motioned him to come beside her.

He did and Sakura gave him the chance to see his son for the first time. His little baby boy has his eyes opened to the world and his mouth into a small, shy smile. And Tsuna saw that he had the same eyes as his mother. A bright emerald with a little tint of brown that isn't easily noticed until one looked close enough.

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Then Sakura asked her husband a qestion. "What do you think would e a good name for him Tsuna-kun?" she asked. The Tsuna asked back, "How about you give him a name Sakura-chan?"

She beamed again and nodded while saying, "Sayoshi. Sa from Sakura and 'Yoshi' form Tsunayoshi." And Tsuna sweat-dropped. 'Was there a name like that? Oh well.' he thought.

Then he smiled at her and said that it was a wonderful name making his wife all the more happy. And so the name of their son became Sayoshi. Then Tsuna thought of having more babies and liked the thought. So he whispered what he had in his mind to Sakura making her blush and stutter. Making her mother and best friends have confused expressions.

"A-alright. I want to have some more, too." Sakura said with a deeper blush after each word. Then she faced her mother while saying, "Okaa-san? Would you want to have more grandchildren?"

* * *

**End of the story! Hello readers. Hoped you liked it. And I know you were actually confused about the part when Sakura beamed and glowed. She is actually a mafia member. And then she made an experiment that makes a person glow and then she drank it all up when she finished and this was the effect. If she was very happy, she would glow. And that is all for the explaining. Hopefully it made sense.**

**Because this is fanfiction, anything can happen right? Okay. Just making sure. Please R & R. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
